Maudit jus de citrouille
by Mailyn
Summary: Pour se venger d'une crasse de Malfoy, Harry décide de lui concocter une potion bien spéciale, afin de le ridiculiser lors du bal d'Halloween. Ce qu'il a oublié, c'est que, lui et les potions, ça ne fait pas bon ménage...


**MAUDIT JUS DE CITROUILLE…**

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Genre** : Humour

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Pour se venger d'une crasse de Malfoy, Harry décide de lui concocter une potion spéciale, afin de le ridiculiser lors du bal d'Halloween. Ce qu'il a oublié, c'est que, lui et les potions, ça ne fait pas bon ménage…

**Note** : Fanfiction écrite pour le concours « Halloween '07 » du site Manyfics ( d'ailleurs, allez y faire un tour, il est bien chouette :D j'avoue, je fais de la pub ) J'espère au moins que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

En cette belle journée de lundi trente Octobre, à quatre heures trois pour être précise, Poudlard était plongé en plein silence. Les vacances de la Toussaint avaient commencées. Dehors, il faisait beau quoiqu'un peu froid, les couloirs étaient vides, les armures silencieuses, Peeves en vacances… bref, l'un des rares moments de calme qu'avait connu cette école depuis sa fondation… 

« Malfooooooy !!! Je vais te tueeeeeer !!!!!

- On dirait les effets secondaires, commenta tranquillement Ron en retenant son ami de toutes ses forces.

- Sans blague ? railla Hermione qui peinait à s'accrocher au bras de Harry.

Quand Harry était enfin sortit de l'infirmerie après y avoir passé trois jours, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se ruer dans les escaliers en hurlant qu'il allait tuer Malfoy. Heureusement, ses fidèles amis, Ron et Hermione, le retinrent chacun par un bras, l'empêchant d'aller fouiller les moindres recoins du château à la recherche du Serpentard.

- Tueeeeeer !!!

- Bon sang mais comment on va faire ? geignit la jeune fille. On dirait un enragé !!

- Il faudra l'attacher à son lit avec des chaînes, faire garder la porte du dortoir par un troll, lui cacher sa baguette et là, peut-être que Malfoy…

- Malfoooooooooy !!!!

- …pourra espérer finir sa septième année en un seul morceau… Mais j'en doute ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. »

Des fantômes et élèves les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Il faut dire le spectacle avait de quoi être ahurissant. Hermione prit les devants et entraîna les deux garçons vers la tour de Gryffondor non sans peine à cause de Harry qui se débattait comme un beau diable et Ron qui était mort de rire.

Quand elle parvint enfin à atteindre le dortoir des garçons, arrachant un cri de demoiselle effarouchée à Dean qui se changeait, elle balança sans ménagement Harry sur son lit et l'immobilisa d'un sort.

« Ça suffit maintenant Harry !! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais…

- Et pas de 'mais' !! Tu vas te calmer et arrêter de hurler comme un possédé !

- Maiiiiihéhéhééééé je veux tuer Malfoooooohohohoooy !!! pleurnicha-t-il.

- Ron, dis quelque chose enfin ! le supplia sa petite amie, désespérée.

- On le tue comment, Harry ? »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Flash Back**

_Trois jours auparavant, un vendredi après-midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient en cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Ils devaient confectionner une potion particulièrement délicate à réaliser et qui était également très corrosive. Snape passait et repassait dans les rangs, surveillant la préparation des potions, distribuant son lot quotidien d'insultes et de points en moins aux Gryffondors. Harry faisait équipe avec Ron tandis que Hermione était avec Neville juste derrière eux._

_Depuis le début du cours, Malfoy n'avait cessé d'abreuver Harry et Ron d'insultes, leur balançant des boulettes de papier dans le dos de Snape, qui fais__ait comme s'il n'avait rien vu._

_Le prochain match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor contre Serpentard avait lieu le lendemain et le blond avait en tête l'idée de les provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent mettre en retenue._

_Hermione l'avait bien compris et exhortait ses amis à rester calmes et à ne pas lui prêter attention, mais le tempérament de feu des deux garçons eut bientôt raison de ses conseils._

_Perdant patience après que le blond eut insulté sa mère, Harry se retourna pour lui aboyer de se la fermer. Il vit arriver la figue que Malfoy lui lançait une seconde trop tard. Elle atterrit dans son chaudron avec un gros « plouf », aspergeant par la même occasion ses bras et ses mains de potion. Harry se mit à hurler sous la douleur, la potion commençant à lui ronger la peau et Ron, fou de rage, balança sa louche à la figure du blond qui ricanait._

_Ce fut le signal. Le tohu-bohu qui suivit n'arrangea en rien les choses mais Harry en profita pour se ruer à l'infirmerie, suivit de Ron. Ses mains le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Dans sa précipitation, il manqua d'enfoncer la porte de l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter Mme Pomfrey. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé car elle se jeta presque sur lui, faisant voler une fiole de baume jusqu'à elle. Son air inquiet n'était pas pour rassurer Harry._

_Une fois que ses mains eurent été badigeonnées de baume et enveloppées dans des bandages, Mme Pomfrey lui fit boire une potion pour activer la reconstitution de sa peau. Ron, qui était resté avec lui tout ce temps, lui demanda dans combien de temps Harry serait guéri. L'infirmière poussa un soupir et répondit que deux ou trois jours seraient nécessaires pour que tout redevienne comme avant. _

_Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait un match le lendemain, il fallait absolument qu'il puisse le jouer. Mme Pomfrey lui dit que c'était impossible et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il garde ses mains immobiles s'il voulait guérir. Puis elle les laissa seuls un instant pour aller s'occuper d'un autre élève._

_Ron était anéanti et Harry n'était pas mieux. Assis sur son lit, il semblait être en plein cauchemar. Son ami tenta de lui remonter le moral comme il pu, lui assurant que Ginny pourrait le remplacer au poste d'Attrapeur mais rien n'y fit._

_Hermione entra à cet instant, l'air tellement sombre qu'ils cessèrent de se plaindre. Elle avait apporté avec elle les affaires qu'ils avaient oubliées. Puis elle les informa d'une voix blanche que Snape avait retiré cent cinquante points à Gryffondor et avait mis Harry et Ron en retenue avec lui tout le week-end._

_Voyant dans quel état ses nouvelles les avaient mis, elle renonça à les engueuler comme elle l'avait prévu._

_Le lendemain après-midi, l'équipe de Serpentard menée par Malfoy écrasa celle de Gryffondor, tandis que Ron et Harry récuraient des chaudrons dans les cachots…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le bal d'Halloween avait lieu le soir du trente et un Octobre à huit, aussi Harry décida de profiter de sa journée pour aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Ron et Hermione profitaient d'un des rares moments où ils pouvaient rester seuls, et Harry ne voulait pas leur gâcher leur plaisir. De plus, Fred et Georges leur avaient envoyé une lettre quelques jours auparavant, leur disant qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir une seconde boutique de farces et attrapes à Pré-au-Lard et il avait envie de revoir les jumeaux.

Il prit donc la direction du petit village, d'humeur toujours aussi sombre. Il ressassait ce qui c'était passé lors de son dernier cours de potion et cela le rendait dingue. Il avait pensé, naîvement peut-être, qu'après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Snape et Malfoy auraient changé de comportement et seraient devenus plus supportables.

Il repensa malgré lui à ce qui s'était passé le soir où Voldemort était apparu à Poudlard, alors que Dumbledore était absent. L'attaque avait surpris tout le monde aussi beaucoup d'élèves furent tués dans la bataille. Mais Snape avait eu le temps de prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix avant l'attaque et les membres arrivèrent peu après pour aider les professeurs à mettre hors d'état de nuire les Mangemorts.

Voldemort avait attiré Harry à l'extérieur afin qu'ils se retrouvent seuls et Harry avait réussi à le vaincre grâce à l'aide impromptue de Crockdur qui avait surgi sans crier gare et avait détourné l'attention de Voldemort en lui mordant le mollet. Dumbledore était apparu à cet instant-là et son sortilège de mort combiné à celui de Harry avait mis un terme à l'existence du Mage Noir. Vive Crockdur.

Harry émergea de ses pensées en arrivant devant la nouvelle boutique. Il constata qu'elle était encore plus tape-à-l'oeil que la première et qu'à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la boutique.

« Oh mais qui voilà donc ! s'exclama Fred en le voyant. Le Sauveur dans notre humble boutique ! C'est trop de bonté, vraiment !

Il s'inclina jusqu'à terre tandis que Georges se précipitait vers lui.

- Monseigneur, veuillez entrer je vous prie !! s'exclama-t-il avec moult courbettes.

- Vous avez fini de faire les idiots ? demanda Harry en riant. Alors, comment vous allez ?

- Plutôt pas mal comme tu peux le voir, répondit Georges en lui désignant la boutique d'un geste de la main. Cela fait à peine une semaine qu'on l'a ouverte et on est déjà en rupture de stock pour certains produits !

- C'est super ! s'enthousiasma Harry, ravi que leur commerce marche si bien.

- Bien sûr, chez Zonko ils ne sont pas super heureux de notre installation parce qu'on les concurrence drôlement mais bon... Business is business ! A propos, où sont Ron et Hermione ? demanda Fred.

- Au château, répondit le brun avec un sourire mutin. J'ai préféré les laisser seuls, qu'ils profitent un peu l'un de l'autre.

- Quelle noblesse, ricana Georges, et c'est pour ça que tu viens nous voir ?

- T'as tout compris, je voulais voir comment était votre magasin. Au fait, je peux faire un tour

- Bien sûr, dit Fred. Tu nous excuses de ne pas te faire faire le tour mais on doit remplir des bons de commande au plus vite. Le fournisseur arrive dans moins d'une demi-heure.

- Allez-y, et si je me perds, je hurlerai. »

Il se mit à déambuler dans les rayons, s'émerveillant devant l'imagination sans bornes des jumeaux. La boutique était assez grande et les rayonnages s'élevaient assez haut. Il y avait là de quoi passer sa vie entière à faire des farces.

Il déboucha sur un petit stand sur lequel était empilés plusieurs gros livres de couleur jaune, le tout surmonté par une affiche en carton d'un vert tapageur.

**Potions vengeresses pour sorciers rancuniers, les potions les plus farfelues pour déguster votre vengeance bien chaude.**

Le titre était on ne peut moins attirant, aussi Harry prit-il un livre et commença à le feuilleter. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Malfoy transformé en pingouin devant toute l'école, Malfoy en carpette ou encore en string léopard et chantant du Britney Spears dans la Grande Salle...

Oh oui, l'idée était plus qu'alléchante...

« Tu cherches à piéger quelqu'un en particulier Harry ? demanda Fred. Ne serait-ce pas un Serpentard ?

- Tellement blond qu'on croirait que ses cheveux sont plus vieux que lui ? ajouta Georges

- Avec un nez tellement pointu qu'on le croirait passé au taille-crayon ?

- Et surtout, avec des yeux tellement petits et sournois qu'il pourrait s'apparenter sans problème à notre ami à fourrure la fouine ?

- 'Malfoy' aurait été plus court, fit remarquer Harry.

- Oui mais il y aurait eu moins de suspense, gloussa Fred.

- Je suppose que Ron vous a raconté ce qui s'est passé en potions, dit le brun d'un air sombre.

- Ouais, répondit Georges. C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis content de ne plus être à Poudlard et de ne plus avoir à supporter le vieux Snape.

- Merci, ça me remonte sensiblement le moral…

- Oh allez Harry ! s'exclama Fred en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu as choisi le bon livre ! Avec tout ce qu'il y a dedans comme sorts et potions, tu es sûr de ne plus jamais te faire embêter par Malfoy !

- J'espère qu'il y en a un là-dedans assez sournois pour qu'il pleure ses aïeux devant tout le monde !! s'emporta Harry.

- Aaah Fred !!! Je crois bien qu'on a déteint sur lui !! clama Georges en joignant les mains avec de fausses larmes d'émotion.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semble, renchérit Fred avec fierté. Viens dans mes bras Harry !!! s'exclama-t-il en emprisonnant un Survivant hilare dans une étreinte pieuvresque.

- Gnnn… Tu m'étouffe !!!

- Oh pardon ! Faut croire que je ne sens pas ma force ! rit-il en faisant ressortir les muscles inexistants de ses bras.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Alors, il coûte combien ce livre ?

- Pour toi, rien du tout, répondit Georges.

- On t'avait déjà dit l'année dernière que tu pouvais prendre ce que tu voulais ici, ajouta Fred. C'est toi qui…

- …vous ai donné votre stock de fonds, je sais, acheva Harry. Mais quand je vous ai donné cet argent je n'attendais pas en retour que vous m'offriez votre marchandise à chaque…

- On sait, mais ça nous fait plaisir, dit Georges. Et puis, si ça peut t'aider à faire manger son nez à Malfoy, nous en sommes enchantés, pas vrai Fred ?

- Je dirais plutôt ravis !

- Transportés !

- Honorés !

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris !! les coupa Harry avec un sourire. Et vous êtes sûrs à cent pourcent que ça fonctionne ?

- Enfin Harry ! s'indigna faussement Fred. On teste tous nos produits nous-même avant de les vendre ! D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un gloussement, je te conseille la potion de la page cinquante-trois.

- Elle est bien ?

- Oh, plus que bien, rigola Fred alors que Georges le fusillait du regard. Disons pour faire court que, une fois que Malfoy y aura goûté, il ne voudra plus jamais se montrer en public.

- A ce point ? jubila Harry qui sentait l'excitation grandir en lui.

- J'en sais quelque chose, ajouta George avant de rire. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être là pour voir ça !!

- Et moi donc ! renchérit Fred avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça provoque ?

- Tu verras bien toi-même… On ne veut pas gâcher la surprise !

- Bon ok, je l'essayerai, fit le brun avec un large sourire. Merci en tous cas, je vous tiendrai au courant !

- T'as intérêt ! le menaça Georges en brandissant une tapette à mouches. Salut Harry !

- Salut et merci ! »

Harry sortit de la boutique avec un sourire sournois avant d'éclater d'un rire inquiétant.

« Mwahahahaa !! Il va payer, le sale crapaud !!! »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De retour au château, Harry s'enferma dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avec Ron qui le regardait déballer ses achats avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Heureusement pour eux, plus personne ne venait dans ces toilettes depuis que leur escapade de seconde année avait été rendue publique. L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets effrayait plus qu'elle n'attirait les élèves. Harry était donc tranquille, le fantôme de la jeune fille n'étant pas là pour l'instant et personne ne viendrait voir ce qu'il faisait.

« Harry, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces ingrédients ?

- J'ai transplané jusqu'au chemin de Traverse pour aller chez l'apothicaire.

- Mais… Mais normalement on n'a pas le droit de transplaner comme ça…

- Ah bon ? Parce qu'on a le droit d'insulter les gens, de leur balancer des trucs dans leur chaudron et de les faire punir sans retenue ni points en moins ??? explosa Harry avec fureur.

Ron demeura coi. Son ami n'avait pas tort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet par le rictus sadique sur les lèvres du brun.

- Faire vivre à Malfoy le pire Halloween de son existence ! s'exclama Harry en ricanant. Tes frères m'ont passé ce livre, fit-il en brandissant ledit livre, et, apparemment, il y a une potion à la page cinquante-trois qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier !

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis à cause de moi.

- Si je peux aider à mettre la fouine minable, je suis prêt à passer mes vacances avec Snape !!

- Ne parle pas trop vite, ricana Harry qui imaginait la scène.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Oui, j'ai tout !! Ça va être grandiose Ron, grandiose !!!

Le rouquin éclata de rire devant la tête extasiée que faisait Harry.

- Et comment tu comptes la lui faire boire ?

- Pendant le bal, j'utiliserai ma cape d'invisibilité et je lui glisserai la potion dans son verre. N'en parle pas à Hermione par contre, elle essayerai de m'en empêcher par tous les moyens. Contentez-vous d'aller au bal et de vous comporter naturellement. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite pour que l'on puisse admirer le spectacle !!!

- Ca m'a l'air parfait comme plan, j'espère que tout ira bien.

Harry fit un geste de la main pour dire que tout allait bien se passer et Ron le laissa seul. La porte se referma et le brun jeta un puissant sort pour la fermer à quadruple tour avant de se frotta les mains d'impatience.

Il fit apparaître une table sur laquelle il disposa les ingrédients qu'il avait acheté ainsi que ses ustensiles de potions. Puis il prit le livre qu'il posa devant lui, l'ouvrit à la page cinquante-trois et commença à lire :

_**Potion surprise**_

_Vous avez envie de vous venger de quelqu'un de manière radicale et surtout très divertissante pour vous ? Voici la potion qu'il vous faut ! Nous ne vous dirons pas ce qu'elle provoque, nous préférons que vous ayez la surprise de votre vie, soyez néanmoins sûrs que personne ne l'oubliera, surtout pas celui qui l'a bue._

_Ingrédients_

_2 litres d'eau, 1 crâne de musaraigne, 500g d'oeufs de triton, 2 yeux de mouche à viande, 8 pattes de veuve noire, 6 gouttes d'extrait de liqueur de pattes de crocodile, 3 dards de frelon, 3g de racine de chêne en poudre, 200g de feuilles d'arbre à chenilles et 1 plume de corbeau roux. _

_Portez tout d'abord l'eau, les œufs de triton et la poudre de racine de chêne à ébullition dans votre chaudron._

Harry se rendit dans un des toilettes individuel et, comme Hermione l'avait fait en deuxième année, il remonta le couvercle, alluma un feu magique résistant à l'eau dans la cuvette et déposa son chaudron par-dessus. Puis il y versa l'eau et la poudre de racine.

_En attendant que le mélange bout, coupez en petits morceaux les yeux de mouche à viande, les pattes de veuve noire et les dards de frelons. Dès que l'eau se met à bouillir, versez doucement les morceaux dedans, puis remuez dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pendant deux minutes._

Le jeune homme suivit les instructions, montrant plus de soin et d'attention qu'il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant pour les potions. Une fois qu'il eut tout coupé, il versa les ingrédients dans le chaudron et prit sa louche pour mélanger selon les indications, comptant dans sa tête pour ne pas dépasser les deux minutes.

_Pilez ensuite les feuilles d'arbre à chenilles avec l'extrait de liqueur de pattes de crocodile jusqu'à obtention d'une pâte liquide. Versez-là dans votre chaudron et remuez à nouveau dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant deux minutes._

Finalement, préparer des potions n'était pas si difficile que ça.

_C'est même plutôt amusant, songea Harry en mélangeant à nouveau la mixture. Mais je doute que Snape accepte de nous faire préparer ce genre de potions… Il aurait trop peur qu'on les utilise contre lui !_

Une fois que les deux minutes se furent écoulées, le Gryffondor regarda à nouveau son livre.

_Ajoutez dès à présent la plume de corbeau roux dans votre chaudron ( attention à l'explosion )._

Harry prit la plume et la jeta dans son chaudron en s'en éloignant le plus possible. Ce qui fut d'ailleurs une excellente initiative lorsqu'une petite explosion se fit entendre, provoquant une épaisse fumée rouge. Suffocant sous l'odeur, Harry ouvrit la minuscule fenêtre des toilettes en toussant jusqu'à s'en arracher les poumons.

_Enfin, plongez le crâne de musaraigne dans la potion et laissez-le jusqu'à sa totale dissolution, ce qui devrait prendre environ une demi-heure._

Harry prit le crâne entre ses doigts, eut une grimace écoeurée et le jeta au fond de la mixture. Il regarda sa montre et résolu de réviser son plan encore une fois en attendant que le crâne se dissolve.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Au fait Georges, demanda Fred qui feuilletait un exemplaire du livre qu'ils avaient donné à Harry, est-ce qu'on lui a dit pour les effets secondaires ?

Son jumeau extirpa sa tête du carton dans lequel il était plongé depuis une heure.

- Non. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire avant d'exploser de rire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une demi-heure plus tard, la potion était prête. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait huit heures moins le quart. Le bal avait lieu à huit heures précises. L'excitation s'empara de lui alors qu'il regardait dans son chaudron. La potion avait réduit jusqu'à avoir la contenance d'un bol. Il en prit une louche et la versa dans le flacon qu'il avait acheté. Le livre de potions des jumeaux traînait sur le sol. Il le prit et finit de lire les indications d'utilisation.

_La potion surprise que vous venez de fabriquer est translucide, de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer lorsque vous la mélangez à autre chose. Vous pouvez soit la faire boire directement, soit la mélanger à de la nourriture ou une boisson pour plus de discrétion. Elle est totalement inodore et quasiment indétectable au goût._

_Que vous en utilisiez une goutte ou tout un flacon, l'effet reste le même mais n'est pas immédiat : comptez vingt minutes avant de pouvoir profiter du spectacle qui, nous l'espérons, vous donnera entière satisfaction ( munissez-vous d'un appareil photo pour avoir des souvenirs )_

_Excellente vengeance à vous !!_

Harry porta la fiole en l'air et examina la potion qui avait prit une teinte translucide, semblable de l'eau. Apparemment, il l'avait réussie. Il la fourra dans la poche de sa robe et fit disparaître toute trace de ses activités. Il déverrouilla la porte des toilettes, passa prudemment la tête pour vérifier que la voie était bien libre et sortit l'air de rien. Il remonta rapidement les escaliers menant à son dortoir alors que les élèves descendant en sens inverse, habillés de robes de soirées de couleurs différentes.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il lui donna le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle commune ainsi que dans son dortoir. Il sortit de sa malle la robe de soirée qu'il avait en quatrième année et la passa en vitesse par-dessus ses vêtements. Puis il fouilla dans sa malle jusqu'à en sortir sa cape qu'il plia soigneusement avant de la cacher sous sa robe.

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire diabolique en pensant à ce qui allait arriver à Malfoy et sortit rapidement de son dortoir en direction de la Grande Salle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fred et Georges riaient toujours, affalés par terre tels deux ivrognes. Georges tenta de se lever mais échoua lamentablement.

« Quand même, parvint-il à balbutier. Il ne va pas faire ce que je pense hein ?

- A Poudlard on boit quoi, Georges ?

- Euh... De l'eau ?

- Oui et ?

- Euh... Pas du Firewhisky en tout cas... Du jus de citrouille ?

- Alors ??? »

Georges se contenta de regarder son frère en silence avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire, suivi bien vite par Fred.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque Harry arriva devant la Grande salle, il ne pu s'empêcher de rire hystériquement, pressé d'humilier à jamais cette raclure de Serpentard peroxydé. Il se calma du mieux qu'il pu, enfila discrètement sa cape et entra dans la salle.

La décoration était sans conteste plus réussie que jamais. Des citrouilles aux rictus inquiétants flottaient dans les airs, des banderoles orange et noires ornaient les murs et des milliers de petites bougies étaient allumées. Au centre de la pièce des couples dansaient au son d'une musique assourdissante pendant que d'autres discutaient ou mangeaient, assis sur les petites tables rondes qui entouraient la piste de danse. La table professorale, réunissant tout le corps enseignant, avait été laissée telle quelle et surplombait les élèves.

Harry sortit de sa contemplation et chercha du regard Malfoy. Il l'aperçu totalement à gauche, assis autour d'une petite table en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott.

Malfoy était vêtue d'une robe gris perle qui avait du coûter plus cher qu'un Eclair de Feu, Parkinson avait une fois de plus démontré son mauvais goût avec une robe rose criard surchargée de fanfreluches du plus mauvais goût. Crabbe, Goyle et Nott étaient tous les trois habillés en noir.

Evitant du mieux qu'il pu les élèves qui grouillaient autour de lui, Harry parvint à se rapprocher juste assez pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« … Regardez-moi ce ramassis d'idiots, lança Malfoy de sa voix traînante. Plus pathétique, tu meurs !

- Voyons Drackychou, minauda Pansy en battant des cils, arrête de jouer les rabat-joie et viens danser !

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me donner en spectacle devant tout le monde ! Et ne m'appelle pas 'Drackychou' !! siffla Draco avec un regard noir.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire et se rapprocha encore plus. Il constata avec soulagement que Malfoy avait un verre devant lui à moitié plein.

- Non mais franchement, pourquoi on est là ? Et qui a eu l'idée stupide d'organiser un bal pour Halloween ? Comme si celui en quatrième année n'avait pas suffit !!

- C'est Dumbledore qui a organisé ce bal et qui a insisté pour que tout le monde soit présent, lui rappela Nott. Et arrête de râler comme un gamin !

- Ce vieil imbécile n'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire, pesta le blond avant de s'enfiler son verre cul sec. Crabbe, va m'en chercher un autre ! lança-t-il au garçon assis à côté de lui en lui tendant son verre.

Ce dernier obéit et se leva. D'un pas traînant il se dirigea vers une longue table sur laquelle était disposé un buffet froid. Harry lui emboîta le pas, ayant là une occasion en or de traficoter le verre de Malfoy. Crabbe s'arrêta devant un grand récipient rempli de jus de citrouille et prit la louche qui était posée sur le côté pour remplir le verre.

Harry devait agir vite et surtout éviter de se faire repérer en laissant voir sa main. Il sortit le flacon de potion et le déboucha. Puis il tapota sur l'épaule de Crabbe qui se retourna avec lenteur pourvoir qui était derrière lui. Le Gryffondor en profita pour verser rapidement la potion dans le verre et s'éloigner alors que le Serpentard se tournait pour prendre le verre, l'air encore plus abruti qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry le suivit jusqu'à la table des Serpentards en jubilant intérieurement. Parfait ! Pour l'instant tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, il fallait juste que ce satané Malfoy avale son verre et le spectacle allait être inoubliable. Il ricana discrètement et se posta à nouveau derrière le blond qui ne prit même pas la peine de remercier Crabbe. Il l'observa pendant près d'un quart d'heure se moquer d'à peu près la moitié des élèves, échangeant sarcasmes et critiques avec ses camarades avant d'avaler son verre.

_YESSSS !!! hurla Harry dans sa tête._

Il regarda sa montre qui affichait huit heures trente-neuf et gloussa comme une dinde. A neuf heures, Poudlard tout entier allait assister en direct à la vengeance de Harry Potter !!! Mwahahahaaa !!!

Une grande silhouette vêtue de noire s'approcha du petit groupe et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en reconnaissant Snape. Celui-ci était comme de bien entendu vêtu de noir de la tête au pied et il avait un étrange rictus aux lèvres.

_Du calme Harry !! Il ne sait pas que tu es là, rien ne dépasse de la cape alors calme-toi !!!_

« Belle soirée monsieur Malfoy, fit le professeur de potions d'un air doucereux.

- Oh c'est vous professeur ! s'exclama le blond en prenant automatiquement son air de fayot. Oh oui on… On s'amuse comme des fous…

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour votre match de samedi dernier, continua Snape. C'était très impressionnant.

- Oh vous savez, ce n'était pas grand-chose, fit Malfoy d'une voix remplie de suffisance.

- Quel dommage que Potter et Weasley n'aient pas été là pour voir ça… susurra le Maître des potions d'un ton faussement affligé.

Le groupe éclata de rire et Harry sentit sa fureur revenir au galop. Il avait une envie presque maladive d'étouffer Snape avec ses propres cheveux. Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce type !

- C'est vrai, mais vos chaudrons doivent briller à présent.

- En effet.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait songer à les remercier maintenant que Serpentard mène au classement, fit observer Nott avec un ricanement. Ce serait la moindre des politesses. »

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire tandis que Harry tentait de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque maintenant, tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à présent, il fallait juste attendre un peu… Dans sa colère, il serrait le flacon de potion avec force, comme s'il voulait le briser en morceaux. Il s'arrêta soudainement, regarda la fiole et constata qu'il resta environ un quart de liquide. Puis il reporta son regard sur Snape. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il laissa derrière lui le groupe de Serpentards pour se diriger rapidement vers la table des professeurs qui dansaient presque tous.

Dumbledore et MacGonagall valsaient gracieusement, ainsi que Flitwick et Chourave. Hagrid était en grande conversation avec les frères Crivey et Trelawney parlait bijoux avec Parvati et Lavande.

Harry passa derrière la longue table et repéra la place de Snape. Débouchant son flacon de potion il jeta un regard à la cantonade et versa le liquide dans le verre plein de Snape, en veillant à ne laisser voir aucune partie de son corps. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se frotta les mains et partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A Pré au Lard, dans leur appartement situé au-dessus de leur boutique, attablés devant leur tarte à la citrouille, Fred et Georges riaient toujours…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Mais enfin, s'exclama Hermione, que fait Harry ? Il est bientôt neuf heures !

- Il doit être en train de se préparer, tenta de la rassurer Ron.

Les deux amis étaient assis autour d'une petite table. Ils attendaient Harry avec impatience, surtout Ron qui voulait absolument savoir où en était son plan.

- Ron, il a presque une heure de retard ! Il a du lui arriver quelque chose !

- Calme-toi, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et tout allait bien pour…

- On parle de moi ? demanda Harry en surgissant derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

- Bon sang mais où étais-tu ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Euh… Dans mon dortoir, bredouilla Harry. Je… me suis endormi…

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ron éclatait de rire. Harry remarqua la jolie robe verte que portait son amie et qui la mettait singulièrement en valeur. Ses longs cheveux étaient lisses et dénoués. Ron quant à lui portait une robe autrement plus élégante que celle qu'il avait au bal de Noël de quatrième année. Elle était noire rebrodée d'argent et lui donnait un air plus adulte.

- A propos, reprit-il, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y allait avoir un petit spectacle.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oh je ne sais pas trop, j'ai entendu ça comme ça, en passant, mais apparemment, les Serpentards ont préparé une petite surprise. Ça se passera à neuf heures.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Ron qui eut un large sourire.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est Snape qui va chanter une chanson c'est ça ? s'exclama Ron.

- C'est ça, et habillé en danseuse de french cancan, renchérit Harry.

Les trois Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène.

- Et bien ça promet, soupira la jeune fille qui n'avait pas vu l'échange discret entre ses deux amis. J'espère que ce ne sera pas un remake de…

- Ooooh !! Regardez !!! s'exclama Colin Crivey qui n'était pas très loin d'eux en brandissant son appareil photo. Malfoy qui danse avec Parkinson !

- Avec Parkinson ? s'étonna Hermione, une grimace au coin des lèvres. Depuis quand les protozoaires savent danser ?

Ni Harry ni Ron ne savait ce qu'était un protozoaire mais ils éclatèrent de rire de bon coeur. Ils observèrent le couple danser : Malfoy avait l'air de passablement s'ennuyer tandis que sa cavalière gloussait et piaillait avec de grands sourires. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : neuf heures moins cinq. L'excitation grandit en lui et ses intestins semblaient de plus vouloir cesser de se tortiller.

- Dans cinq minutes, murmura-t-il à Ron qui se mit à sautiller sur sa chaise.

Ils reportèrent tous les deux leur regard sur le blond qui ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait. Il continuait à danser avec désintérêt, comme s'il était bien au-dessus de tout ça. Parfois il faisait discrètement des croche-pieds aux danseurs et ricanait en les voyant s'affaler par terre.

Harry secoua la tête. Cet abruti ne changerait donc jamais ? Il avait pourtant cru qu'à son âge, il aurait arrêté les blagues de gamins...

Il le vit se figer soudainement et regarda sa montre. Neuf heures !!!! L'excitation fut à son comble lorsqu'il vit le visage de Malfoy passer par tout un tas de couleurs. Pansy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et piaillait en tournant autour de lui comme une toupie.

- Dracoooo !!! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?? Tout va bien ??

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, il semblait être dans une sorte de transe. Les danseurs autour d'eux le regardaient avec inquiétude. Puis, sans crier gare, Malfoy se mit à faire des bonds en l'air. De plus en plus haut et de plus en plus rapidement. Ron se tordait de rire sur sa chaise et Harry n'était pas mieux. Hermione avait un sourire qui menaçait de se transformer en fou rire et les Gryffondor derrière eux pleuraient de rire.

Malfoy s'arrêta de sauter, ignorant totalement Pansy qui ne cessait de couiner et se tourna d'un bloc face à Harry. Celui-ci se redressa pour reprendre son souffle et croisa le regard enflammé du Serpentard. Il déglutit en pensant sa dernière heure arriver quand il le vit se ruer sur lui.

BADABOUM !!!

Le blond s'était jeté sur lui et la chaise n'avait pas résisté à cet assaut. Harry était donc affalé par terre sur le dos tandis que Malfoy lui roulait le palot du millénaire, les mains enfouies sous sa robe. Le Gryffondor, complètement sous le choc, ne pouvait rien faire. Il entendit le cri perçant de Pansy, les jurons de Ron et surtout le damné appareil photo de Colin qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Dans un état proche du coma mental, Harry essayait de rassembler ses pensées. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Malfoy était allongé sur lui et l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait même... Oh Merlin ! Il avait même mis sa langue dans bouche !!!!

_Mais bon sang c'était pas sensé se passer comme ça !!! pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces._

Il repoussa vivement le Serpentard et se releva rapidement. Mais Malfoy bondit une nouvelle fois sur lui et tenta de l'embrassa une fois encore. Ni une, ni deux, Ron jaillit tel un diable hors de sa boîte et attrapa le blond par le bras pour l'éloigner de son ami.

- Dracooooo !!! pleurnichait Pansy en sautant sur place telle une sauterelle constipée. Reviens ici !!! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ??

- Mais lâche-le bordel !! hurlait Ron en le tirant de toutes ses forces en arrière.

- Ouais va-y Harry, tu peux lui mettre les bras autour du cou ? piaillait Colin entre deux flashs.

- Oh Potter !! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sexy !!! s'extasiait Malfoy qui le serrait toujours contre lui.

- Meuheuheuuu !!! Dracooooo !!!

- Tu vas le lâcher oui sale fouine ??

- Une dernière pour la route Malfoy !!

- Monsieur Malfoy veuillez lâcher Monsieur Potter immédiatement !! hurla le professeur MacGonagall, outrée par le comportement du blond. Albus dites quelque chose enfin !!

- Oh, des canapés au saumon !

- Drackychooooou !!!

Le crâne déjà bien rempli d'Harry céda et il balança son poing dans la figure de Malfoy qui lâcha prise et s'effondra sur Ron, emporté dans son élan. Le brun ne perdit pas une seconde et couru hors de la Grande Salle en hurlant, poursuivi par un Malfoy décidément très en forme. Ses cris résonnèrent dans les couloirs puis décrurent jusqu'à ce que ne reste que le silence.

Dans la salle de bal, tout le monde s'entre-regardait avec la plus totale surprise. Hermione regardait Ron avec suspicion, se doutant qu'il savait pourquoi Malfoy s'était comporté de la sorte et Ron évitait son regard. Un brouhaha assourdissant éclata, les élèves surexcités commentant la scène mémorable qui venait d'avoir lieu sous leurs yeux.

Les professeurs étaient, eux, sous le choc et se regardaient comme si Voldemort était soudainement apparu devant eux déguisé en citrouille. Draco Malfoy venait d'embrasser Harry Potter. Cela méritait d'être cité dans 'l'Histoire de Poudlard'.

- Doux Merlin, quelle déchéance… Si Lucius apprend ça… marmonna Snape avant d'avaler son verre cul sec. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il entendait l'autre taré derrière lui et redoubla de vitesse. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy agissait comme ça ? La potion n'était pas sensé provoquer ce genre de réactions, non ?

« Potter !! Je te jure que je t'aurais !!! hurla le blond derrière lui.

Un glapissement échappa à Harry et il escalada les escaliers tel un ouragan. Et dire qu'il avait oublié sa baguette dans son dortoir !! Il aurait pu jeter un sort à cet abruti pour calmer ses hormones en chaleur !! Il atteignit enfin l'étage où se trouvait sa salle commune en fonça dans la ligne droite devant lui jusqu'au tableau.

« Tétafouine ! Tétafouine !! Tétafouine !!! VITE !!!! s'exclama-t-il en voyant le blond qui se rapprochait rapidement.

Le tableau s'effaça pour le laisser passer et il se rua à l'intérieur, plongeant dans l'ouverture tandis que le tableau se refermait au nez du blond. Celui-ci se mit à taper dessus en appelant Harry.

Ledit Harry était affalé par terre, tremblant et haletant. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour monter dans son dortoir en courant. Il prit le livre de potions qui était posé sur son lit et l'ouvrit à la page cinquante-trois.

_Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ?? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ??? songea-t-il en relisant toute la page. J'ai pourtant fait comme indiqué… Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'air réussie en plus je... Oh mais… Merde c'est quoi ça ?_

Il venait de voir une astérisque minuscule à côté des indications d'utilisation et se pencha sur la page pour arriver à lire l'écriture lilliputienne.

_« Contre-indication : la potion ci-dessus ne peut s'utiliser avec toute préparation comportant de la citrouille, de la tarte à la citrouille au jus de citrouille. Evitez donc de l'utiliser durant la période d'Halloween. Dans le cas où la potion aurait été mélangée à de la citrouille, l'extrait de liqueur de patte de crocodile se transforme en puissant aphrodisiaque qui, outre d'échauffer la personne qui en a bu, la désinhibe et la laisse totalement en proie à ses instincts premiers._

Horrifié, Harry fixait la page, la bouche grande ouverte. Et merde !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Ils devaient bien avoir un antidote pour rendre à Malfoy son état normal.

_Une fois la potion mélangée à de la citrouille avalée, la personne se retrouve dans un état d'excitation sexuelle intense et poursuit celui qui la lui a fait boire de ses intentions jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite ( et parfois, cela peut prendre toute la nuit ). La seule façon pour celui qui a fait cette potion de s'en sortir, hormis le fait de passer une nuit complète de pure débauche, et de lui faire manger un œil de dahu. Malheureusement cet ingrédient est assez onéreux dû à sa rareté, aussi ne le trouverez-vous que chez les plus fameux Maîtres des Potions…_

SNAPE !!! Il fallait qu'il aille dans la réserve de Snape !! Il DEVAIT en avoir un s'il était vraiment un Maître des Potions !!

Harry balança le livre sur son lit, ôta sa robe et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. Il prit sa baguette qu'il tint serrée dans son poing et redescendit les escaliers. Il enfila sa cape et ouvrit le panneau en se tenant caché derrière. Une tornade blonde se rua dans la salle commune et le brun en profita pour sortir discrètement. Il piqua le sprint de sa vie jusqu'aux cachots tout en s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Arrivé devant la classe dans laquelle avaient lieu les cours de potions, il l'ouvrit d'un « Alohomora » et la referma derrière lui. Il ôta sa cape et la posa sur une table avant de se diriger vers le placard contenant les ingrédients pour les potions et de fourrager à la lumière de sa baguette. Oeil de lapin, oeil de busard, oeil de serpent, oeil de mouche mais pas la moindre trace d'un oeil de dahu.

Il referma le placard, désespéré, s'arrêta, puis le rouvrit. Il regarda au fin fond du placard, attrapa un bocal poussiéreux et lu avec soulagement « Yeux de Dahu ». Il dévissa le couvercle et eut une grimace en sentant l'épouvantable odeur qui s'en échappait. Il ne restait à l'intérieur qu'un seul et unique oeil qui le fixait.

_Merci Merlin !! songea Harry avec soulagement._

Il plongea sa main dans le bocal pour attraper l'oeil et se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte mais stoppa net en voyant le blond qui le fixait d'un air qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il laissa tomber le bocal sous la surprise et il se fracassa au sol en mille morceaux. Draco était essoufflé, ses joues étaient rouges mais il avait un sourire triomphant qui glaça le sang de Harry.

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

« Un peu de jus de citrouille Fred ? proposa Georges

- ... Mwahahahaaaa !!!! »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Je t'avais bien dit que je t'aurais, Potter... susurra-t-il.

Harry déglutit et s'efforça de ne pas faire tomber l'oeil. Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'exhortant au calme mais plus le blond s'approchait, plus il se sentait au bord du malaise.

- Ecoute Malfoy, tenta-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. On se déteste depuis toujours. Tu n'es pas attiré par moi et tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus comme ça non ?

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

- Ben si ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu es tentant Potter. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans la Grande Salle, je n'ai qu'une envie : te faire l'amour toute la nuit, te faire crier encore et encore jusqu'à te rendre aphone !

Harry piqua un fard monumental à l'entendre lui parler comme ça et cru s'étouffer. Il le fixait d'un air complètement abruti, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_Mais je ne veux pas moi !! Je ne suis pas homosexuel !! Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche !!! Et comment je lui fais manger l'oeil ??? Maman papa au secouuuuurs !!!! Il va me violer dans la classe de potiooooons !!!!_

Au moment où Malfoy allait se jeter sur lui ( ça devenait une manie ma parole ), Harry brandit l'oeil sans réfléchir. Cela eut au moins le mérite de stopper le blond en plein élan. Il fixa l'oeil en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

- Mange ça, lança Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Malfoy avec une grimace

- C'est... euh... Un... Un aphrodisiaque ! s'exclama Harry en sortant la première idée venue.

Puis il se gifla mentalement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru comme ça, susurra le blond en lui prenant l'oeil.

Malfoy regarda l'ingrédient peu ragoûtant qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, puis l'avala en fixant Harry avec un sourire lubrique. Il se figea, semblant soudainement pétrifié. Son visage passa par toutes les expressions possibles et imaginables avant qu'il ne redevienne lui-même.

Il regarda Harry, Harry le regarda, puis le blond prit un air horrifié.

- Oh Merlin !!! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai embrassé Potter devant tout le monde !!!! »

Il s'essuya frénétiquement la bouche avant de détaler prestement en hurlant. Harry l'observa disparaître par la porte puis poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser glisser par terre.

Bon, tout le monde les avait vu s'embrasser et Colin allait sûrement vendre les photos à La Gazette du Sorcier, ce qui achèverait de ruiner sa réputation. Le seul point positif, c'est que Malfoy n'allait plus jamais pouvoir le regarder en face sans hurler. C'était déjà ça. Il soupira à nouveau. Il avait vraiment eu une chance monstre de trouver cet oeil de dahu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'y en avait pas eu… Brr... Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Oublier ! Tout oublier et vite !!

Il se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes pour ramasser sa baguette qui avait glissé sous le placard. Vivement qu'il retourne dans son dortoir, se terrer au fond de son lit. Oh, et puis tuer les jumeaux Weasley...

« Quelle position… intéressante, Potter, fit une voix trop bien connue à son goût, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna promptement pour voir Snape, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux brillants et un sourire concupiscent aux lèvres. Il se redressa et s'approcha lentement du jeune homme paralysé.

Harry eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacée à la figure. Dans sa hâte de se débarrasser de Malfoy, il avait complètement oublié que Snape avait bu la potion lui aussi. Par contre, il se rappelait que le seul et unique moyen de rendre son professeur normal – si tant est qu'il ait jamais été normal - avait été mangé deux minutes plus tôt par Malfoy.

- Potter, vous ai-je jamais dit à quel point vous êtes attirant ? Vous avez une odeur particulièrement... affolante.

Le cœur au bord des lèves, Harry se mit à reculer. Oh non non non et non !!! Ca n'allait pas recommencer quand même ?? Il avait déjà eu du mal à échapper à Malfoy alors Snape... Snape enfin !! C'était Snape !!! Il cru qu'il allait vomir.

- Ne prenez pas cet air horrifié mon cher Potter, susurra Snape en s'approchant un peu plus. Je suis sûr et certain que vous allez adorer...

Harry brandit sa baguette, ulcéré. Ah mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, ça non ! Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, quitte à tuer ce bâtard graisseux mais il ne capitulerait pas sans résister. Il avait vaincu Voldemort et ce n'était pas Snape qui...

- Accio baguette, lança le professeur de potions d'un ton nonchalant.

Harry regarda bêtement sa baguette s'envoler pour atterrir dans la main de Snape qui la glissa sous sa robe avec un sourire amplement satisfait.

- Maintenant je crois que nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses... »

Shit. Il était cuit.

La dernière pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de maudire tous les jus de citrouille de la Terre ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley...

Et la porte repoussée par Snape se referma derrière lui avec un « Bam » enthousiaste...

_**Moralité : **__tel est pris qui croyait prendre ( et pour le choix du verbe, c'est le cas de le dire )._

* * *

_Dites-moi, chers lecteurs adorés que j'aime, est-ce qu'une petite suite vous ferait plaisir ??? _


End file.
